


Webs N' Shotguns

by MediocreStory



Category: Cliffside (Short Film 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreStory/pseuds/MediocreStory
Summary: Jo Constance no puede sacarse a cierta Arácnida de la cabeza.





	Webs N' Shotguns

Más de una vez, viendo el crepitar del fuego, mientras Waylon y Cordie dormían, sus pensamientos no paraban de fastidiarle, uno de los muchos motivos por los que prefería vigilar, al menos mantenía su mente ocupada en el pensamiento de dispararle a cualquier criatura que se cruzase en su línea de visión.

Pero hoy, como si de un milagro (o una maldición) se tratase, esta excursión a los bosques no había despertado la ira de las criaturas que lo habitaban, de hecho, no se habían gastado ni una sola bala en todo lo que llevaban en aquel bosque, su escopeta (y revolver) no solían pasar tanto tiempo sin ser disparados, y la falta del peligro al que estaba tan acostumbrada, solo ayudaba a que su mente comenzase a regresar a esos pensamientos tan fastidiosos.

No paraba de pensar en Cordie, simplemente no había podido sacar a la Arácnida de sus pensamientos, en el momento en que el nombre de ella pasaba por su mente, su mente no paraba de idear esos románticos escenarios.

Ella nunca había sido alguien de emociones, pero sabía perfectamente lo que era el amor, y no podía explicarse el porqué su repentino (y aparentemente inconsciente) interés en aproximarse de esa manera a Cordie, si, le había caído bien, pero de un día para el otro, y tras un par de ataques de wendigos en los que le había cubierto la espalda perfectamente, había empezado a sentirse de esa manera. No entendía sus propios sentimientos, sabía que lo que sentía era amor, o un sentimiento lo suficientemente cercano para ser confundido con este, pero no entendía como pudo desarrollar este afecto hacia Cordie tras tan solo unas semanas.

Empezó a contar sus municiones, quizá por segunda vez en la noche, pero aun así, necesitaba tener la seguridad de que no se le agotarían las balas a la mitad de un ataque de wendigos, o lo que fuese que el bosque les tirase encima.

Se mantuvo mecánicamente ocupada con esta actividad, manteniendo una cuenta precisa de cada bala, si podía dejar de tener esos extraños sentimientos aunque fuese por unos minutos, le bastaba.

Su tarea llego a un final rápido tras solo probablemente cinco minutos, tras el recuento de municiones las guardo rápidamente, y se volvió a encontrar con su dilema anterior.

Solo mirar el fuego como único medio de entretenimiento mientras vigilaba el campamento.

Si Cordie o Waylon fuesen confiables para vigilar, probablemente ella estaría dormida, y al menos las horas pasarían más rápido, y quizá estos sentimientos solo le recordarían esa atracción pasajeramente en sus sueños.

Pero la vida nunca le daba lo que quería, ni a ella, ni a nadie.

Comenzó a juguetear con sus manos mientras aquellos pequeños escenarios en su mente empezaban a regresar, un pestañeo, fugaz sonrisa de Cordie, se perdía mucho soñando despierta, un escenario cursi de ellas dos a punto de compartir un beso.

Trataba de decirse a sí misma que eso no pasaría, no por el hecho de que Cordie le desagradase, sino porque la arácnida ya "tenia" a alguien, si es que se le puede llamar así al acosar constantemente a ese alguien y que ese alguien no parezca entender lo que es tener a alguien perdidamente enamorado de ti.

De cierta manera, podría decirse que estaba algo molesta por el hecho de que Cordie estaba enamorada de Waylon por una mentira que el muy tonto le había contado, y ella en su inocencia, la había creído.

Pensó que después de que Waylon le hubiese explicado que era mentira ella pararía con sus afectos no muy correspondidos hacia él, pero continuo, como si Waylon nunca hubiese mentido.

Le molestaba, siendo lo más directa que pudiese consigo misma.

Ella continuaba haciendo un desastre de ideas y sensaciones dentro de su mente, su excesivo pensar evito que avistara a cierta arácnida que se le habia aproximado al menos hacia un minuto.

"¿Jo?"

La voz detuvo sus caóticos pensamientos, todo se cayó de golpe, volteo la cabeza ligeramente, alcanzando a ver a Cordie viéndola con una clase de mirada curiosa que solo ella podía generar.

Jo Constance, siendo como era, decidió dar la contestación más simple de todas, y la que mas encajaba con su personalidad.

"¿No deberías estar dormida con Waylon?" Voz neutral, inexpresiva, definitivamente, estilo Jo.

La arácnida se acerco a donde estaba solo para sentarse un poco apartada de ella en el mismo tronco, frente al fuego, para después contestar su pregunta.

"No tengo sueño" Lo dijo alegre, campante, risueña, como era Cordie.

Su opuesto en personalidad total, no parecían tener nada en común, y de alguna manera no podía sacarse a esta arácnida de la cabeza. Pese a tenerla al lado, no instigo mas conversación entre las dos durante un rato, de hecho, el silencio pudo haber continuado de no ser por Cordie.

"Y..." Jo le dirigió la mirada, viendo como rodaba los ojos inocentemente "¿Esto es todo lo que haces mientras dormimos?" Jo regreso su vista al fuego tras esa frase.

"Es lo que hay que hacer" Le paso un ojo a su escopeta y revolver "Alguien tiene que vigilar el campamento durante la noche".

Cordie respondió con un "Oh", antes de que el silencio volviese, a ella no parecía afectarle tanto el no tener nada que decir al contrario de a la peli-negra, mantenía su fachada, pero por dentro su mente era un caos, ahora no paraba de mirar solo unos instantes a Cordie, y pese a que Waylon le había puesto el apodo de "Honesta Jo", ahora mismo le resultaba imposible el simplemente decirle a Cordie que le atraía.

¿Porque?, ¿Porque no podía ser simplemente honesta con ella?, ¿es así acaso que el amor funciona?, ¿cambiando tu comportamiento de una manera tan extraña?

Seguía haciéndose preguntas dentro de su mente, hasta que una brisa particularmente fría le hizo sentir un poco de frio, acerco sus manos al fuego y las froto poco después entre ellas, ahora mismo lamentaba el no haber usado en esta ocasión algo mas abrigado, ahora tenía un corazón confuso y un cuerpo frio.

"¿Estás bien Jo?" La voz de Cordie le recordó a la peli-negra que su interés romántico seguía ahí, añadiendo un poco mas de confusión a su mente y corazón.

"Solo tengo un poco de frio" Ella froto sus brazos un poco, detestaba el otoño en particular por esta razón, vientos fríos que podían llegar en cualquier momento "No te preocupes" Ella esperaba que el frio pasase pronto, volvió a acercar ligeramente sus manos al fuego, para repetir lo que había hecho hacia solo unos momentos, pero mientras la peli-negra se distraía en tratar de pasar superar aquel pequeño adelanto del invierno, escucho como Cordie se levantaba, le volvió a dirigir la mirada a la Arácnida, ahora estaba de pie, casi al lado suyo.

"¿Quieres algo?" Ella pregunto esto de manera rápida, algo agitada, su cabeza ya era un pequeño desastre con estos sentimientos, y el tenerla cerca no ayudaba.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Esos ojos negros con un iris amarillo parecían reaccionar exageradamente a cada cosa que decía, exaltando lo tierna que a momentos Cordie podía ser.

"No, a menos que tengas una chaqueta a mano..." Ella iba proceder a volver a acercar sus manos al fuego por un poco mas de calor, pero Cordie le interrumpió inesperadamente sentándose al lado suyo, demasiado cerca.

"¿No hay otra manera de evitar de que tengas frio?" Jo se quedo un tanto impactada, y lentamente giro su cabeza para encontrar miradas con Cordie, ella le miraba con una expresión que solo le había visto poner cerca de Waylon, ahora estaba completamente anonadada. Ambas enlazaron miradas, la tensión en el ambiente había alcanzado un punto crítico, y en un intento por tratar de salvar la situación, Jo trato de apartarse un poco al otro extremo del tronco donde estaban sentadas, nuevamente, sorprendiéndola, Cordie le sujeto la mano con una de sus cuatro pinzas, suavemente, sin siquiera lastimarle levemente.

"¿Podría soltarme?" Jo ya no sabía ni siquiera que decir "Necesito algo de espacio".

"No quiero que mi compañera pase frio" Cordie dijo esto de una manera sumamente amigable, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Y qué es lo que estas tratando de hacer?" Fue una pregunta lógica, siendo que la arácnida solo se le había arrimado de manera inaudita sin explicación.

Cordie sonrió. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, en un momento ella le explicaba que quería compartir calor corporal, al otro esos sentimientos se apoderaron de sus acciones, y al otro, ambas estaban abrazadas cómodamente delante del fuego.

Jo mantenía un silencio un tanto rotundo, igual al que minutos antes había engullido la conversación antes de que Cordie le hiciera su propuesta, aunque en realidad ahora este silencio no era por el hecho de que su mente era un desastre, sino todo lo contrario.

Ahora mismo, sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban en calma, el calor que Cordie le estaba proporcionando había acallado esa inquietud que sentía desde hacía rato, se había llenado de una paz irrefrenable, ahora su mente estaba solo enfocada en Cordie. Ambas miraban al fuego silenciosamente, Jo recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, y, en el descontrol de emociones inducido por esa profunda paz que sentía en aquellos instantes, simplemente decidió poner su mano izquierda sobre una de las pinzas de Cordie, la Arácnida le dirigió la mirada, y le miro, Jo le sonrió, y simplemente dijo algo que la hacía digna de su apodo.

"Cordie. Creo que me gustas"


End file.
